fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Minecraft Mod Calculation 2: Advent of Ascension
Get it? Because it's the second blog I did for a Minecraft mod and AoA's full name is "Nevermine 2: Advent of Ascension" Introduction Blog got deleted earlier due to PAINFUL INTERNET CONNECTIVITY ERRORS OH GOD MAKE IT STOP PLEEeaaSSeE but I didn't make much progress. This means I can affably re-do the information I had here earlier, so at least that isn't an entire page do-over that I accidentally refreshed. There's a weapon in Advent of Ascension named the Meteor Staff - which is a weapon capable raining fireball-like objects from the sky that explode on contact with the ground and entities. I would probably say these would be within the range of the speed of actual meteors, seeing that this is obtained from a dimension based around space and other extraterrestrial entities in addition to the fact that the staff tries its hardest to literally keep the player from seeing where the meteors are generated via spawning them quite a distance above their view (Implying they come from the sky/outside of the atmosphere), also because it's o n f i r e and that probably means it's moving at ablation speeds or higher. Plus, the description states that it "drops explosive projectiles from the sky", which goes in tandem with the reason they're summoned being outside of the player's viewpoint. I'll use 17,000 M/S (Or the speed of most meteors that enter through the atmosphere), seeing that this can also happen during the daytime. Step 1: Determining the meteor's velocity ingame Before I can scale, I'll find the meteor's velocity ingame. I determined that the meteors spawn about 23 blocks off of the ground, as determined by creating a 23 block tall pillar of orange bricks and trying not to die of experiencing mental trauma whilst attempting to get a good image of the meteors being spawned at the same height as the top of the pillar. An image of this is shown below: Since a block is about a meter long, this would be 23 meters that the mete(o)rs traveled. Time to use good ol' FrameByFrame for the timeframe. (FrameByFrame link) Ignore the first time the meteors are spawned, I'm trying to get the meteors to hit the lower part of the land (hence the screen moving at 6-7 seconds in). Using the FrameByFrame video, and using 25 FPS, the meteors are summoned at frame 191 and they hit the ground (the bottom portion of it, as it was aimed there) at frame 226 226 - 191 = 35 frames 35 / 25 = 1.4 seconds The meteors traveled 23 blocks in that timeframe. 23 / 1.4 = 16.4285714 M/S Part 2: Comparing the meteor's speed to the player's running/walking speed The player moves slower than these projectiles. Fortunately, the speed they walk/sprint at ingame is documented on the Minecraft wiki: The player walks at 4.317 M/S and runs at 5.612 M/S. Walking 16.4285714 / 4.317 = 3.80555279 times slower than a meteor 17,000 / 3.80555279 = 4467.15653 M/S (Mach 13.02378) by comparison, Hypersonic+ Running 16.4285714 / 5.612 = 2.92740046 times slower than a meteor 17,000 / 2.92740046 = 5807.20002 M/S (Mach 16.9306123) by comparison, Hypersonic+ Feat for the player, so this serves as their speed at base, but it can be increased further with items, but that would be a "higher with items" rating. Aside from that, mobs scale to it with an occasional "at least" rating. Part 3: Comparing it to a ball of water because why not Because I want a free reason to buff the low tiers (Weaker than 7-C), I'll compare the meteor velocity to the speed of the projectiles from the Water Staff - which essentially fires blasts of water that deal around as much damage as an iron sword. First thing I'd like to do is determine the mass of the water projectiles in question, which is rather simple: 355 pixels: Height of person 229 pixels: Diameter of water ball The player is 1.8 blocks tall, according to the Minecraft wiki 355 / 229 = 1.55021834 times smaller 1.8 / 1.55021834 = 1.16112676 meters in diameter, or 0.58056338 meters in radius Solving for the volume of a sphere: (4/3) * pi * 0.58056338^3 = 0.81966714 m^3 Density of water is 1000 kg/m^3: 0.81966714 x 1000 = 819.66714 kg Now, all we need to to is determine how fast the ball travels ingame. But first, we need to determine the distance it travels beforehand: Angular size calculator link for ease of access Applying the values to the angular size formula: 2atan(tan(70/2)*(17/667)) = 0.0241513005 rad, or 1.38376759 degrees Plugging that into the calculator - solving for distance - with one meter being the object's size grants us a distance of 41.404 meters. Alright, now we can solve for velocity based on this FrameByFrame video. Using 25 FPS: One of the projectiles are launched at frame 75 and hit the red guy at frame 84 84 - 75 = 9 frames 9 / 25 = 0.36 seconds 41.404 / 0.36 = 115.011111 M/S Comparing this to the ingame velocity of the meteor: 115.011111 / 16.4285714 = 7.00067633 times faster 7.00067633 x 17,000 = 119011.498 M/S (Mach 346.972297), Massively Hypersonic A bit consistent with how primordial armor/innervation armor (as with the innervation skill itself) allows the player to dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Anyhow, let's continue: 0.5 x 819.66714 x 119011.498^2 = 5.80477476e12 Joules, or 1.38737446 Kilotons of TNT Small Town level, scales to weaker mobs like chargers and whatnot. Also rather consistent with the existing 7-C ratings for the bosses, seeing that they can take a multitude of hits from this staff with relative ease. Also, various projectile weapons scale to this speed-wise, seeing that most of them (guns and whatnot) are identical in velocity. Category:Blog posts